1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to racks, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to an improved rack for holding ties, scarfs, and the like.
2. Brief Description of Related Art
Various kinds of tie racks are known in the art, including a type having a plurality of pivotable arms which are located adjacent one another on a support and which, when access is desired to the ties, are pivoted to a position in which they extend at right angles to the support. The support is intended to be mounted on a wall or door of a clothes closet, or in a similar position. Each of the arms has a length that is just sufficient to support a single tie, and the arms are spaced from one another in direction transversely of their pivot axis by a distance which is slightly longer than the length of the arms so that, when the arms are pivoted back against the support to a storage position, all the arms will become located in a common plane with the free end of one arm being located adjacent the pivoted end of the next arm, and so on. An arrangement is provided which is coupled with all of the arms in order to pivot all of the arms simultaneously to the storage position or to the access position.
Other types of racks have arms that are fixed to a support frame or to a carousel mechanism that allows the arms to be selectively rotated until the desired tie is located. Like the pivoting arms described above, each of the fixed arms has a length that is just sufficient to support a single tie.
Because of the limited size of the arms of many tie racks and the close proximity of one arm to an adjacent arm, the act of removing a selected tie from an arm and placing the tie back on the arm is a tedious endeavor that often results in adjacent ties being knocked off their respective arms.
To this end, a need exists for an improved tie rack that is capable of supporting multiple ties while allowing a selected tie to be easily removed and replaced without disrupting the other ties supported on the rack. It is to such an improved tie rack that the present invention is directed.